Elevenoclock
by TrickyFrog
Summary: A sequel to the third chapter of "Who Will Watch Me Die". This is a threesome pairing between Alice/Oz/Gil. Please R&R!


This is a sequel to the third chapter of "Who Will Watch Me Die". Please read that before this so that it makes a bit more sense. Again, I separated this extended version, because not everyone wants to read mature content, and I respect that. Thanks for reading and please review. *heart* Oh yes, and I dun own anyone.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert relaxed, falling back into the bed next to Oz.

When Oz stopped laughing he noticed that Alice was staring at him. Her cheeks were still red, but the look she had on her face was indiscernible. Oz couldn't place it. "Alice?"

Alice had wanted to try something for some time now, and even though Gilbert was there, she saw no reason as to why it would make much of a difference. If they both understood that their feelings were the same for Oz, then it would come as no surprise, right? Alice felt something inside her building up. Oz had given her more than anyone else had, and each time, he was always giving her more. He always found a way to make her happy, even in this situation, even in the one thing she could never forgive herself for, somehow, she was happy. She wished she could do the same for him.

Alice leaned over Oz, and before he could register her proximity, she had her lips to his, her tongue sliding in impatiently. Oz moaned suddenly, shocked and pleased at the same time. Alice did her best to remember what she could, but as her tongue rolled around in Oz's mouth, his own responding positively, she felt everything begin to come naturally. It felt good to her, to be so close to Oz, but what she liked best was the way he responded to the kiss. She blushed at the knowledge that she was making him happy. His eagerness told her everything.

Gilbert stared, dumbfounded. Jealousy surfaced as he saw the way Oz responded, his eyes fluttering closed as Alice's tongue danced inside his mouth.

Alice pulled away proud of herself.

"Alice-where did you? I mean-" Oz was shocked, especially at the skill.

Alice smiled, back to her old ways, "Sharon taught me. I was good, right?" Despite her smirk, she sounded hopeful, her voice pleading to hear that she had done it right.

Oz sat up quickly, "Sh-sharon taught you?!"

Alice looked worried, "Yes. Somehow she found out I was biting you, and she took it upon herself to teach me. . . . Why didn't you tell me?!" Alice's embarrassment and anger flared from nowhere.

Oz scooted further back into the headboard, "Sorry-it was so cute-I couldn't help it."

Her anger was smoke, expelled and gone, "Cute?"

Oz smiled widely, "Yes, cute."

She blushed, but before she could continue the review of her kiss, Gilbert took the opportunity to prove his own skill. Catching one dreamy look before their lips met, Oz accepted Gilbert's kiss, his cheeks becoming a dark shade of pink as the man's tongue went to work within his mouth, sliding roughly along his own tongue, touching the roof of his mouth, sliding back far to his throat. It was enough to make Oz dizzy, and he grabbed at Gilbert's shoulder for support, responding with equal intensity to Gilbert's desperation. Gilbert wanted to scream or leap buildings, anything that could bring him back down to earth. He had always wanted this, always, and finally he had taken it, but he knew now he wouldn't be able to stop there. He wouldn't be able to end the night without having Oz completely. Gil was more than disappointed when he had to part with his master, both of them breathing heavily as only the need for air had parted them.

Alice pouted, crossing her arms in her white nightgown. "Hmph! You're trying to out-do me are you?"

Before Alice made it anywhere near Oz again, he had his arm out stiffly to keep her at arm's length. He smiled, a devious smirk on his face as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, "No fighting."

Alice had been the one to start all of this, but Oz would not let her control things so easily. Even if she had learned how to use her tongue from Sharon, surely that was the extent of her knowledge? Images suddenly flooded his head. The thought of Alice and Sharon together alone was already turning him on. He snapped back to reality, and traced his fingers up her neck and into her hair. Alice blushed when her body responded to Oz's movements on its own, her head tilting back slightly to be held captive to his hand. "If you're going to stay in my bed, Alice, we'll play by my rules." He let her go and relaxed, leaning against the head board again, leaving behind a speechless brunette.

Oz looked to Gilbert, "Same to you, Gil. I don't want either of you fighting while you're here. Now kiss and make up." Gilbert couldn't fathom the actual command, but was already thinking of ways he could please this dominating side of him.

Alice looked at the sheets, still trying to recover from Oz's possessive touch, "I-I'm not kissing him. I'm not leaving either, Oz. You can't make me."

"Fine with me. Oz, should I return the stupid rabbit back to her room?"

Oz smirked and sunk into the pillows, "I'm going to sleep."

Alice moved quickly, closing the distance between her and Gil. Sitting up on her knees to reach, she grabbed at his cotton shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She was _not_ going to leave Oz's side for anything. Gilbert's eyes still open, he watched as Oz sat back up, watching them. If his master wanted a show, Gilbert would not hesitate to give him one. The man closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, one hand wrapping around her back and the other on her ass.

Alice moaned aloud, and Gil continued to squeeze her, kissing her passionately all the while. She continued to moan uncontrollably. She had never felt anything like this, and she was confused as to why it felt so good, especially coming from the seaweed head. Maybe he wasn't so useless after all? She felt the space between her legs grow warm, an unfamiliar sensation gathering there. She wanted to keep the moans from escaping but only found herself pressing her body closer and closer to Gil's.

The blonde felt himself go hard as he watched. He didn't expect Gilbert to go so far, but was thankful he did. Alice's response was amazing. She was virgin to every physical contact of this nature, and it made Oz want her even more. He began to unbutton his shirt.

Gilbert finally pulled away, letting Alice go like she was putty in his hands. She released her grip on his shirt and looked up at Gilbert. His breathing matched hers. Too many contradictions were running through Alice's head, but Gil seemed to have everything in place. She felt so desperate for more intimacy, even if it was coming from someone like him. She spoke again with her eyes. She didn't hate Gil. She feared him sometimes, especially recently, but she knew why he was angry. It was because he was scared, and the reason he was scared was the same as her own. Gilbert took a moment to register her sincerity and leaned in and kissed her again softly- an apology.

"Seaweed head . . ."

Gilbert twitched but noticed the tone in her voice. He never thought the insult could sound endearing.

Oz beamed as he tossed his shirt off the bed, his eyes on the little display. The command of "kiss and make up" had been taken to heart. "Hm, I didn't expect that to turn out so well." The two of them turned to Oz, and Gilbert surprised himself with a blush, but didn't say anything in retort, because his eyes had fallen upon the mark of death on Oz's chest. Eleven-o-clock. . Gilbert moved quickly. He bit down on Oz's left nipple, conveying his disgust for the wretched symbol that surrounded it. Oz released something between a scream and a moan, the blush returning to his cheeks as blood rushed to his head. His servant began to lick and wet his nipple, his tongue feeling it in circles. Oz arched his back and Gil's mouth followed, biting down again before moving to the other nipple.

The servant had too many desires he wished to play out, too many things he wanted to experience with his master. None of them had actually involved Alice, however. He never expected he would have to share Oz on their first time together, but if it was what made Oz happy, he would willingly comply. Besides, this night he had realized something about Alice. Oz was right. He couldn't continue to see Alice as an obstacle, at least, not when they had the same goal.

He bit softly into Oz, pinching the nipple with the seal between his fingernails. Oz squirmed a little, enough so that Gilbert felt his hard length rub against his stomach. That sweet reality alone sent blood rushing to Gil's own erection.

He came up, leaving a trail of saliva between him and Oz which stayed only for a second before falling back down to land on Oz's chest. He looked at Oz intentionally, demanding his attention with the sincerity in his eyes. "I love you, Oz. . . . Please, can I-would you let me-"

Oz sat up and kissed Gilbert on the mouth, tugging wetly at his bottom lip and then letting go, "Gil, of course." He smiled quickly before leaning in to speak into his ear, "Come inside me."

Gilbert was red, his whole body growing warm by the hot words left on his ear.

Alice hated secrets, but she hated being left out most of all. Then she remembered how much Oz had wanted her to keep her clothes on that one night. If she took them off that would surly distract him. In one quick motion she pulled off her nightgown up over her head and off her arms. The gown was thrown quickly to the floor behind her on top of Oz's shirt.

The men stared as she glared back, jealous from the whisper she had been unable to hear. No amount of modesty was present. Oz's eyes went straight to her breasts, speechless. Alice, entirely not understanding the situation, became even more frustrated, "Oz? . . . Oz!"

Still, his eyes did not waver, "Yes, Alice?"

Finally she followed his line of vision and became suddenly shy, covering her chest with her crossed arms, "Wh-Why are you looking there?" She felt a light blush on her cheeks. Why was she blushing?

Oz finally looked up, "You don't like me looking there?" Oz _had_ noticed the blush in her cheeks. She wasn't just angry, she was actually _shy_. He crawled closer to her, and came to his knees in front of her, pulling her arms apart at her wrists. Alice's blush deepened and as Oz began to sink his face into her chest, feeling the warmth of her body, she felt her heart beat faster, adrenaline rushing through her.

"Oz . . ." It had been meant as a question, but it came out thick with need.

Finally, he had her. His sun. His light. His warmth. He let go of her wrists and let his fingers travel up and down her naked back, traveling further down each time. When she gasped softly, he took her left breast in his mouth and then slowly let it out, his tongue wrapping around her hardened nipple.

"Oz!" Was this how Oz had been feeling while the seaweed head was doing this to him?

Oz flicked at her nipple with his tongue, sucked, and then nibbled softly while one hand finally grabbed hold of her ass- the other being used to keep her balanced as she arched back, leaning into Oz with her hips.

She felt wet between her thighs, and as she leaned into Oz she felt something she had not previously noticed before. She moaned, her hands somehow finding their way to his blonde hair.

Oz felt her through his pants and instinctually pressed her harder into him, "Uhh . . ."

The third party member couldn't stand to watch anymore. He slid his hands between the two of them, touching their bare flesh. They both parted, but only slightly. Before anything could be said, Gilbert pulled the drawstring on Oz's pants and slid them down, pulling them over his erect penis and to his knees.

Alice moved away slightly, a bit stunned when Gil's fingertips had made quick and unintentional contact with her crotch. She looked down at his erection, "Oz?" She grabbed at his penis curiously, causing Oz to jerk. Alice let go immediately and looked at Gilbert questioningly. He looked back unamused. He wasn't going to be explaining _anything_ to the rabbit. Oz also turned and looked back at Gil. Again, that grin appeared on his face.

"Look at that, Alice. Gil is the only one still wearing clothes. . . . That's not very fair."

Alice was still confused about the protruding bundle of flesh between Oz's legs, something she was sure was not there previously. Sharon had failed to mention anything about it entirely, and Alice felt herself wishing she had.

Oz looked back to Alice, growing a little embarrassed that she was still staring at his manhood.

"Alice. You get his shirt, and I'll get his pants." Finally she looked up and nodded, catching the mischief in the air that Oz had put there. Oz removed his own pants completely and dropped them to the floor.

Gil didn't move as Alice crawled up behind him and Oz moved into his lap. Oz knew he had always held a strong power over the two of them, especially Gilbert, but it wasn't until tonight, in bed, that he truly understood how far he could take this power. He bit down on the string of Gil's pants while Gil watched, wide-eyed. He pulled slowly, the tie coming apart easily. Gil had never expected something like this. Never. When his line of vision was obstructed by his shirt being pulled off over his head, he remembered that Alice was still there. He lifted his arms and let her pull the shirt off completely, seeing it fly by to land on the floor. Alice wrapped her arms around him affectionately, her head landing on his left shoulder. Before he could return his attention to Oz, she bit down on his ear lobe playfully causing him to thrust suddenly in response, his cock hitting Oz awkwardly between his mouth and chin.

Oz smiled back up at him, seeing how Gil's face had become a dark shade of red. Oz wrapped his hands around the waistband and slowly pulled off his pants, revealing Gil's own erection. The pants were discarded, leaving the three of them entirely exposed.

"It's bigger." Alice observed and compared, still curious.

Gil leaned back into her causing her to fall back onto the headboard with him on top of her, "Stupid rabbit."

"Well it is!" She looked at Oz who was smiling but blushing with embarrassment. She struggled under the weight, "Get offa me!" Oz laughed and recovered, his lips making their way to the scar on Gilbert's chest. Gil closed his eyes as Oz kissed the scar he had left so many years ago, his right hand going to the scar he had left to Oz as well, however smaller, it was still evident. Gil stretched his neck, his head moving against Alice's, keeping her in the moment.

At this point Alice was beginning to feel less and less jealous. She could feel the attraction and passions between the other two, but rather then wanting it for herself; she simply wanted to be a part of it. As if reading her mind, Oz pulled Gil back into a sitting position to free Alice.

She crawled around them and sat next to them, trying to process the scars. As Oz traveled further down, she leaned in and kissed the top part of the scar shyly.

Gil looked down at her, and their eyes met. Her words were soft, "Is this . . . from back then?"

Oz stopped what he was doing to answer, now tracing the scar with his fingertips, causing Gil to tremble slightly, "Yeah . . . I did this."

Surprise colored Alice's face, and she looked up to Gil.

"It was an accident." Gilbert leaned down to kiss Oz deeply, lovingly.

Alice found herself wishing her own memories were made up of Oz. Jack was certainly a pleasant memory, but what mattered most to her now was him.

"Oz."

Oz broke the kiss between himself and Gilbert, giving Alice his attention.

She blushed; suddenly shy about what she had to say next. Finally she looked at him directly, her eyes sincere, "I love you, Oz."

He smiled widely in response and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"I-I don't care about my memories anymore. I just want to-I only want to create new ones with you." His smile faded as he realized the weight in those words. "From now on, I-I only want to spend the time we have left with you creating new memories." She bushed harder when "we" escaped her mouth. She hadn't expected to use that word. She knew it meant her _and_ Gilbert. She dared a glance at Gil to see him smiling sweetly which only caused her to blush harder. He had never once looked at her like that before. Thoughts she never imagined she would hold for the man were bubbling up inside her.

"I want," Oz leaned into Alice, their hips meeting together flesh on flesh, causing Alice to gasp in ecstasy, "whatever Alice wants." He could feel already how warm and wet she was. Her hips began to move, her swelling vulva sliding up and down his length. Everything was beginning to make sense now. It all felt so good. Her body became hot enough to sweat, and she began to make animal-like noises of pleasure and thirst.

Oz kissed her softly at first, but she quickly upped the intensity, the passion overwhelming her as she dominated him through the kiss. She sped up slightly, still only sliding him up and down the outside of her. He grabbed at her and pulled his lips away from the wet and messy kiss. Lifting her up with one hand on her back and the other on her ass, he carried her over to the headboard, absently grateful it was padded. He laid her out, their fingers intertwining in the process. She was red and beautiful, heaving needfully. Oz smiled down at her, placing his penis at her opening, the very contact again causing a rush of air from her mouth. "Is this what Alice wants?"

She knew now that she did and she nodded shyly.

Oz looked back to Gilbert who had been watching all the while. It was his turn to be shy. He had his own wants, needs, and fantasies. "Gil, would you-" Oz leaned over to whisper in his ear, Gilbert meeting him halfway.

Alice watched as Oz made a shy request to his servant, growing even more excited. Oz seemed so happy about something.

She saw Gilbert get up off the bed, but before she found out why, Oz was on top of her, kissing her again. It was a welcomed distraction. Oz placed himself again at her opening and slowly eased himself in but not all the way, keeping his pace slow and his thrusts shallow at first. He wanted her first time to not be remembered as a painful experience if he could help it.

She broke the kiss and let out a loud gasp, "Oz . . . uh . . ." Her fingers travelled, and, remembering how good it had felt for her, she grabbed tightly at his ass, her fingernails groping madly, pushing Oz further into herself, "Uh . . . Oz-this feels-this feels so good!" Her other hand went into his hair, scratching at his scalp. Oz all but purred with pleasure. He wasn't sure how patient he could be with her response being as needful and demanding as it was. He smiled as he sunk himself deeper into her, "I've always . . . wanted this . . . Alice."

She gasped so loud it was nearly a scream, "Why didn't you . . . ask sooner?" Oz would have laughed but as she began to move with him, their bodies finally moving in sync, he could only moan. He used his left arm to hold on the headboard to keep himself balanced, the other sliding into her hair. He whispered wetly into her ear, "We'll just have to make up for all of those missed opportunities then."

"Yes!" It wasn't loud, but desperate. Her mind and body and heart were all screaming out for Oz, to be with him like this, to be with him always. Alice moved her hand away from Oz's rear and began to scratch at his upper back and shoulder, holding on to him tightly as Oz moved further still inside her.

Oz felt fingers around his own opening, his hole becoming wet with oil. "Uh-Gil."

After oiling himself up, Gil placed himself on Oz, his longer arm reaching out to the one Oz had on the headboard, their hands meeting and fingers intertwining.

"Oz I-"

Oz's other hand slipped out of Alice's hair and reached back behind himself into Gilbert's, pulling him closer to him. He turned his neck to kiss Gil assuredly. "It's alright, Gil. I want you."

Gil entered him quickly, his eyes going half lidded. Oz's mouth formed an "O" of shock and pleasure, and as Gil rocked inside him Oz, and then Alice, began to follow his pace. With each of Gilbert's thrusts Oz thrust further into Alice, causing her to gasp verbally each time. Gilbert felt Oz's tightness around him, and he suddenly wanted some sort of affirmation that this was real, that this wasn't a dream, that he hadn't tricked himself into believing it had finally happened. Oz's hand pulled hard at his hair and Gil moaned in response.

"Gil . . . Alice." Oz was complete. He was now experiencing the two people that meant everything to him.

Alice was the first to reach climax, a final gasp breaking off her lips, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. Oz continued thrusting inside her, harder and harder as Gilbert began to lose himself to the reality he had always wanted for as far back as he could remember from the life that actually mattered to him. Oz was accepting the feelings he had for him after all this time. Oz was loving him as he had always wanted to be loved.

Alice already felt her blood boiling again, thrilled for the continued stimulation. Oz painted kisses across her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She spread her legs further out, her toes curling in.

Oz could feel himself rising together with Gil. "Gil, just-uhh"

Gilbert leaned in to wet and nibble on Oz's ear. "Uh-Gil."

The thrusts became even more intense, each of them emitting noises and responses that only made the others reach further. Finally, Oz peaked, ejaculating into Alice as she orgasmed a second time. Gil followed close behind and held Oz, arms around his chest as he came inside him. Gilbert was sure he had never felt anything better in his life. Seconds later he pulled himself from Oz, and Oz pulled away from Alice, all of them sweaty and gasping for air, their naked bodies hot from the stimulation of adrenaline rushing through them. Oz collapsed next to Alice, taking his hand in hers, and Gil laid down on the other side of him as Oz took his hand as well. He pulled their hands together over his chest, pulling them closer possessively.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Alice and Gil looked at each other for a split second, deciding on a compromise. Each of them leaned in to either side of Oz and kissed him softly on the cheek, causing him to blush from their mirrored actions.

"Thank you."

Alice snuggled up beside Oz, still trying to slow her beating heart, "I love you, Oz."

Oz turned his head to kiss the top of hers, "I love you too, Alice."

Oz looked back over to Gil to see that he had been watching him, love in his eyes, "Gil . . ."

Gil leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, the words he left upon them clear.

Alice yawned, but tried to cover it, "Can we do this everyday?"

"I have no objections. Gil?"

"If it's what you want-then yes."

He smiled, too tired to laugh, and looked into Gilbert's golden eyes, "Good, I expect royal treatment in the morning." Oz reached with his neck to get closer to Gil, their noses touching.

"Yes, Master."

It was only eleven-o-clock.

:::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading! Please review. CC welcome.


End file.
